Currently, smart terminals have become indispensable tools in people's work and life, and multi-standard, multi-card multi-standby terminals have become a trend. In existing multi-card terminals, resources for subscriber identity module (SIM) cards are independent of each other, and respective management applications perform management separately. Therefore, when a usage amount of a certain service resource for a certain SIM card reaches a limit, a user may be prompted to perform a manual switch by sending a message to the user, but intelligent management and scheduling may not be performed by taking other resources into account. As a result, user experience is relatively degraded.